


Las llamas del Vikingo

by LadySMoonlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cold, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Strange Behavior, nordic five past, nordic five worried, sweden and denmark past, sweden is a good brother, they're a good family, union kalmar, viking denmark, worried norway
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySMoonlight/pseuds/LadySMoonlight
Summary: Los países del norte suelen tener climas extremos para las demás partes del mundo. Los países escandinavos eran conocidos por sus crudos inviernos y tormentas, algo que no molestaba a la mayoría de los nórdicos.¿Pero que pasaba con Dinamarca? ¿Por que esa insistencia de sus hermanos por mantener al mas grande de todos bien abrigado?Dinamarca pasara uno de los fríos mas crudos en las tierras de Noruega, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?





	1. La tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo fic, nuevamente de los nordic five!!
> 
> ESTE FIC NO TIENE RELACIÓN CON LA SAGA "DONDE LA TINTA SE QUEDA" O "ESPUMA", ES UN FIC COMPLETAMENTE APARTE.
> 
> Decidi estaba vez usar los nombres de las naciones, luego de pasar mucho tiempo escribiendo "Dinamarca" preferi por un rato seguir con su nombre humano. Y disculpen si los personajes quedan un poco OOC, es simplemente mi interpretacion de la familia nordica sin tanta toxicidad por encima(?)  
Esta historia surgio por una idea que tuve en el trabajo, no puedo decirles mas pues estaria dando spoilers, pero aqui esta el primer capitulo
> 
> Muchas gracias por su cariño en Espuma, pronto continuare con la saga de fics
> 
> Esten atentos al siguiente capitulo!

Mathias termino de hacer su maleta, llevaba equipaje ligero, ropa para posiblemente una semana y ya. Iban a hacerle remodelaciones a su casa, era algo que debía pagar cada diez o veinte años si quería que su mansión siguiera funcionando.

Restaurar paredes, cambiar materiales, cambiar las tuberías y conexiones de luz. Esta vez iban a arreglar la ventilación, el suelo y el ático. Por lo tanto Mathias no podía quedarse durante el tiempo de las obras y por eso había llamado a Lukas para pedirle si podía pasar en su país un par de días en lo que terminaban.

Tuvo suerte que el noruego aceptara.

-¡Noru!

-Mathias, estamos en público –le regaño el más bajo, guardando su letrero.

-Oh es verdad –sonrió- disculpa, Lukas.

El vuelo de Mathias había llegado puntual, normalmente tomaría la carretera pero en esos momentos no quería conducir. Como cada temporada, el danés pasaba una temporada en casa de sus hermanos, la mayoría del tiempo siempre le tocaba a Lukas aguantarlo, en pocas ocasiones a Emil, ¿pero que más se le podía hacer?

Lukas miro el exterior un momento, en lo que Mathias esperaba su maleta. Había comenzado a nevar, la época invernal empezaría un poco antes de lo que esperaba… bueno, su hermano estaría máximo una semana y pronto podría regresar a su casa.

-¡Esto será muy divertido! –dijo mientras seguía a Lukas fuera del aeropuerto- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy?

-Para empezar, comer… -lo miro un momento- ¿traes bufanda o algo? Deberías ponértela.

-Oh vamos Lukas, puedo aguantar el frio, ¿ves? –se señaló- traigo mi abrigo.

-Solo digo que en mi país hace más frio que en el tuyo, no quiero luego oírte quejándote como una niña –rodeo su auto.

-¡Lukas, eso fue grosero!

Una vez en la casa del noruego, Mathias subió a dejar sus cosas ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Lukas bajo al sótano, necesitaba revisar cuanta madera tenían tanto para la caldera como para la chimenea. Se quedó pensativo al ver el monto, no era tanto pero si suficiente para unos cuantos días, no estaba mal. Aun asi, por mientras usaría el suministro eléctrico para mantener la casa lo más cálida posible.

Cuando el menor subió, observo a Mathias entrar a la cocina y lo siguió.

-¿Qué rayos haces descalzo? ¡Hace frio!

-¡Woah! –volteo, había abierto el refri para sacar algo de leche- oh este, lo siento, es la costumbre –cerro la puerta y fue a la mesa.

-¿Costumbre?, ¿estas descalzo en tu casa? –se acercó, abriendo la alacena y sacando un cereal.

-Si, es mejor que estar buscando las pantuflas a cada rato… aunque tienes razón, ¡si esta frio tu piso! –se quejó, brincando de puntitas de nuevo a su cuarto.

-Anko, ¿estas pendejo o te haces? –saco los platos.

-¡Te escuche!

Lukas no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Le agradaba Mathias, mucho, habían estado teniendo subidas y bajadas en su relación desde hacía siglos y luego de su ruptura en la Unión Kalmar no estaba muy seguro de que iba a pasar, si hallaria a alguien nuevo o preferiría estar solo. Pero Dinamarca cambio para mejor. Seguía siendo molesto y ruidoso, pero no era nada comparado a hace dos siglos, habían encontrado… la formula “perfecta”, por así decirse.

Varias naciones estaban confundidas cuando Lukas comento que habían vuelto (claro, de todos modos ya lo sabían pues el danés no podía tener el hocico cerrado), recordaba que Arthur y Vladimir, sus compañeros mágicos, le preguntaron por qué había vuelto a una relación asi de toxica.

Podía decirles todo lo que quisiera sobre que Mathias era una buena persona y con un gran corazón, pero no podía cambiar de todo el hecho de que ambas naciones también recordaban lo cruel que el danés fue en su era vikinga.

Ni él podía olvidarlo.

-Hey Lukas, ¿Por qué no salimos al bosque un rato? –Regresando, ya con pantuflas- podríamos hacer un picnic, hace mucho que no hacemos algo asi.

-El clima empezara a helar –le dijo, mirando como Mathias comenzaba a hacerle un puchero… suspiro- ok, pero en cuanto enfrié nos regresamos, no pienso pescar un resfriado.

-¡Ok ok! Tu ganas Lukas –le sonrió.

La nieve crujía por debajo de sus pies, Mathias insistida en que debían de hallar un buen lugar, había empacado muchas cosas y por eso era él quien llevaba la cesta, Lukas solo ayudaba con las mantas. Mathias estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con Lukas, solían estar tan ocupados con sus gobiernos y cosas personales que no siempre podían viajar a la nación del otro. Aun así estaba agradecido por la tecnología, los celulares y la internet habían hecho todo más fácil, sobre todo las video llamadas nocturnas.

Quería ser un buen novio, quería de verdad demostrarle a Lukas que había cambiado…, se había sorprendido de que los otros nórdicos no le dijeran nada, simplemente bromearon con él y Suecia le dijo que se volvería un mandilón. Fueron las otras naciones las que no estaban del todo convencidas pero lo entendían.

Alfred había estado hablando con él, estaba en una relación con Arthur a pesar de los varios años en los que se habían tenido rencor /bueno, más Arthur que Alfred/, pero le había dicho que la gente siempre iba a hablar, él solo necesitaba tener confianza en si mismo y en Lukas.

-¿Algo divertido?

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Mathias, volteando a ver a Lukas.

-Es que estas sonriendo.

-Es porque estoy feliz –le sonrío de regreso.

Los días en la pequeña mansión de Lukas eran tranquilos y algo ruidosos. Se la pasaron vieron películas en la sala con la chimenea encendida. O cocinando juntos, Lukas no era una persona que cocinara mucho pero Dinamarca si, las cosas no le quedaban tan bien visualmente pero sabían deliciosas. Sin embargo, los postres eran su especialidad, adoraba hacerlos.

Poco a poco ambos hermanos observaban como el clima comenzaba a enfriarse más y más. La tormenta se había más evidente, durando ya dos días completamente nublado y había nevado ligero la mayor parte del día. Pero no tenían miedo, la calefacción estaba funcionando bien…

Hasta que…

-Lukas, ¿tienes más tablas? –Pregunto Mathias mientras terminaba de acomodar una tabla en una de las tantas ventanas de la casa, la tormenta que se avecinaba era fuerte y quería proteger la casa de su hermano a toda costa- ¡Lukas!

-¡Ya son todas! –dijo, subiendo del sótano- tendremos que esperar lo mejor.

-Eso parece… -retrocedió para admirar su trabajo, la mayoría de las ventanas tenían su refuerzo, pero aun habían quedado varios huecos- hay que permanecer en un solo cuarto y llevaremos todas las cobijas. Oh, ¡sera como una pijamada!

-Solo tú puedes pensar en divertirte cuando pasa algo como esto, ¿verdad? –aun así sonrió un poco, sus demás hermanos estarían ligeramente pesimistas… cielos, él mismo lo estaba, pero Dinamarca siempre buscaba la forma de hacer la situación más amena.

Permanecieron juntos en un pequeño fuerte de almohadas y sabanas que Mathias instalo, se llevaron la pequeña televisión y vieron algunos canales mientras tomaban chocolate caliente y algunos roles de canela que Mathias había hecho. Lukas dejo la calefacción encendida antes de que se fueran a dormir, las sabanas estaban suaves, junto con las cobijas que aún conservaba de hace varios años.

Alzo la vista para observar al danés, estaba plácidamente dormido con su cara contra la almohada, se veía bien así… Negó con la cabeza, ya era hora de dormir…

Cuando despertó, instintivamente trato de enrollarse mas en las cobijas. Podía sentir toda la cama fría asi como sus mantas. Abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando se habían ido a dormir la casa no se sentía así.

Mathias se incorporó, sintiendo helada la estancia una vez se quitó las cobijas de encima. Se froto los brazos con las manos mientras se ponía lentamente las pantuflas y se levantó, ¿se habría apagado la calefacción?

-Es tan frio…

Había olvidado la última vez que había tenido tanto frio… quizá desde la segunda guerra mundial, ¿o desde cuándo?

Pero no importaba, fue hasta la cocina donde estaba la caja eléctrica y la reviso, bajando y subiendo la palanca, encendiendo los interruptores, revisando el refrigerador. Luego de unos pocos minutos, parado en mitad del salón y temblando un poco fue que llego a una conclusión: se fue la luz.

Suspiro derrotado, bajo hasta el sótano a revisar la caldera, también estaba apagada.

Los suministros de madera de Lukas estaban casi agotados, posiblemente se confió en que la electricidad le ayudaría. Tomo el hacha que estaba colgada y subió rápido, regreso al cuarto para poder tomar un abrigo. Necesitaba salir y cortar más madera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…? –pregunto Lukas, abriendo los ojos confundido de ver a Mathias de pie.

-Voy a cortar madera –dijo, colocándose el abrigo- no hay luz, la calefacción se apagó así que voy a alimentar la caldera.

-Está bien… -parpadeo cansado, no estaba muy consciente de lo que su novio le estaba diciendo, así que simplemente lo vio marchar.

No supo en que momento había cerrado los ojos para volver a dormir, pero se despertó al reaccionar que toda la cama estaba completamente fría. Ya sin el danés las cobijas no eran suficientes. Maldiciendo Lukas se levantó, buscando rápidamente otro suéter y abrigo. Reviso los interruptores de luz dándose cuenta que en efecto no tenían, la tormenta nocturna debía haber averiado las terminales eléctricas.

Bajo hasta la caldera para darse cuenta, de nuevo, que la caldera tampoco estaba encendida y no había suficiente madera para encenderla. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Mathias?

-¡Shit!

Corrió hasta la parte trasera de la casa y abrió la puerta, sintiendo como el viento helado golpeaba su cara. La nieve había subido un metro y no le importo mucho solo tener un pants y las pantuflas.

-¿Mathias?, ¡hey Mathias!

Se abrazó más a si mismo mientras buscaba al más grande, no era bueno que ninguno de los dos estuviera afuera con este clima. Había una razón por la que había intentado mantener la casa cálida y a Mathias, si él llegaba a enfriarse…

Chop.

El ruido de madera siendo cortada le llamo la atención, giro la cabeza hacia el ala este de la casa y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia ese lugar. Podía sentir lo húmedo que se le estaban poniendo los pies y el frio que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, esperaba no agarrar alguna hipotermia, pero necesitaba encontrar al danés y meterlo en la casa. -¿Mathias? –giro en la esquina de la casa.

Ahí estaba, con un abrigo negro con felpudo blanco, botas y unos guantes. Tomo un pedazo de madera para colocarlo sobre una plataforma que había encontrado, volvió a tomar su hacha y la alzo por encima de su cabeza para al final dejarla caer y partir la madera en dos. Volvió a repetir estos movimientos, cortando la madera para la chimenea y caldera.

-¡Mathias, hay que entrar! –se acercó- te vas a helar.

Una vez corto el segundo tronco fue que el danés volteo a mirarlo. Sus cejas y pestañas estaban cubiertas de nieve, además que sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por el frio. Se sorprendió mucho de ver a Lukas ahí afuera, no peor, estaba asustado. Solto el hacha y fue corriendo hacia el más chico, quitándose el abrigo.

-¡Lukas!, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –lo envolvió con su abrigo- te vas a congelar, tienes que ir adentro.

-¡Te estaba buscando!

-¡Te dije que iba a conseguir leña! Cielos Lukas.

Sin mediar más palabra, el más grande fue por su hacha y cargo varios pedazos de madera que había logrado conseguir, serían suficientes para encender la chimenea por un rato. Se apresuraron al interior de la casa, donde Mathias se dirigió a la sala para empezar a encender el fuego, mientras Lukas se sentaba en la sala temblando.

Mierda, quizás había sido una mala idea salir asi.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso Lukas? ¡te vas a enfermar! –le dijo acomodando los troncos- te dije que me esperaras, aún tengo que cortar más, esto no nos va a durar lo que resta de la semana.

-La luz vo-volvera en unos días… -dijo tiritando, suspiro- n-no hay de qué preocuparse, …o no sé, podría… -desvió la mirada- tu casa y-ya estará lista, po-podriamos ir, es más c-calido haya.

El danés se quedó en silencio unos minutos en los que avivaba el fuego. Cuando estuvo seguro que no se apagaría fue que volteo a ver a Lukas.

-En realidad… -rio un poco nervioso, pasando la mano por su cabello rubio quitándose un poco de nieve- aun no terminan las remodelaciones, al parecer perforaron donde no debían y me dijeron que las cosas demorarían unas dos o tres semanas.

Mathias continúo hablando, acerca de que los chicos que contrataron eran nuevos y a pesar de los planos no estaban familiarizados con la casa. Lukas no escucho nada de eso. ¿Tres semanas? No era que le molestara que Mathias pasara ese tiempo con él, cielos, casi nunca podían pasar ese tiempo a solas sino era en la época de navidad. Pero…

Levanto la vista para ver hacia la ventana, notando que de nuevo empezaba a nevar con fuerza. Pero con este frio… Mathias no iba a poder soportarlo.

Antes de que el danés saliera a seguir cortando leña, Lukas insistió en que saliera bien abrigado, botas, bufanda, gorro, cubre bocas, todo. Mathias sentía que estaba exagerando pero aun asi lo obedeció, quería que Lukas estuviera tranquilo. Desde que le dijo que se quedaría tres semanas lo vio muy ansioso ahí en el sofá. Mientras Mathias salía, Lukas decidio tratar de preparar alguna comida caliente, dándose cuenta ahora que ninguno de los dos habían desayunado aun.

Estaba agradecido de que la estufa siguiera funcionando, de ese modo podría calentar las cosas sin mucho problema.

-Ok… un chocolate debería estar bien –dijo, acomodándose mejor la cobija y yendo por la leche y el cacao.

Por ahora, el danés se veía bien.

Estaba animado, sonreía, actuaba como siempre y esperaba que siguiera así, mientras el frio no fuera demasiado Mathias no sufriría de… Negó con la cabeza. Debía estar positivo.

Mathias entro y salió de la casa regularmente en todo el día, tratando de conseguir leña suficiente pero con los viajes cortos que estaba haciendo, solo consiguió lo justo para lo que restaba de la tarde y toda la noche. Mañana tendría que salir nuevamente…

Lukas deposito en la sala, el ala de la casa más cálida por el momento, una charola con galletas y chocolate, era todo lo que tomaban, el chico estaba muy nervioso como para intentar tomar una taza de café.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se apresuró a recibir a Mathias, esa iba a ser su última salida hasta el dia de mañana. Había estado sopesando la idea de llamar a Berwald y Tino para que los ayudasen, pero no quería preocuparlos.

-Creo que con eso será suficiente por hoy Mathias –dijo Lukas, mientras observaba al más grande cargar con los pedazos de madera en dirección al sótano.

El noruego tomo su hacha que había depositado en la entrada de la puerta y lo siguió. Colgó la herramienta en la pared mientras esperaba que el otro terminara de apilar la madera y de alimentar la caldera. Un ligero silencio se había posado en la habitación, sabía que Mathias adoraba hablar asi que se le hizo un poco extraño, pero supuso que era porque estaba ocupado y cansado.

_Quizás deba cocinar algo que le guste hoy_, pensó.

Con un suspiro, el danés cerró la puerta de la caldera y se levantó. Lukas lo estaba esperando en la escalera, y si bien este esperaba que Mathias le fuera a pedir que se sentaran abrazados en la sala… eso no paso.

Mathias paso de largo subiendo solo las escaleras por lo cual recibió una mirada confundida del noruego. Lukas lo siguió rápido, notando que no lo estaba esperando. El mayor había llegado primero que el otro a la sala y se sentó en el sillón gran, cansado.

Se empezó a quitar las botas, los guantes y la bufanda sin mediar alguna palabra con el recién llegado.

-…¿Estas bien? –Pregunto- podría preparar sopa, ya sabes, ¿esa de dinosaurios? Aun la venden aquí y es de tu favorita –dijo Lukas, tratando de levantarle el ánimo al otro.

Mathias no le contesto inmediatamente, solo levanto la vista. Lo que Lukas vio en sus ojos le produjo un escalofrio.

Los ojos de Mathias eran difíciles de explicar, pero eran como el mar… agitado, pero lleno de vida y jovial. De un azul intenso y colorido, lleno energía, poder y vitalidad. Era algo que le gustaba mucho observar siempre que lo miraba.

Pero ahora… eran como el fondo marino, uno oscuro, lúgubre y frio. A donde el sol ni el calor podían intentar entrar. Uno donde las corrientes marinas te arrastrarían sin dudarlo al abismo.

-¿Dinosaurios? –pregunto, suspiro, frotándose la sien- ¿podría… podría ser otra cosa? No estoy de humor para unos… _dinosaurios_ –hizo una mueca al pronunciar la palabra.

Lukas solo se le quedo mirando, extrañado. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Mathias sonriera y le dijera que era una broma, que si quería su sopa con un buen chocolate o que preguntara por roles de canela que obviamente no tenían.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? –le dijo, despertando a Lukas de su sueño, ahora notando las líneas fruncidas en la frente del danés- todavía que fui y corte la leña por ti…, ¿al menos algo de carne?

El noruego asintió un poco antes de retroceder y caminar hacia la cocina. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No había pasado ni un día y ya estaba actuando de ese modo. Al menos estaba tranquilo o quizá era por el cansancio… Se pasó las manos por su cabello, no podía ser posible.

Descolgó el teléfono de la cocina y marco, lanzaba algunas miradas hacia la sala, observando a Mathias tratando de descansar. Necesitaba la ayuda de sus hermanos para esto, nunca nadie había lidiado con él solo… excepto Berwald.

-¿Be? –Pregunto en cuanto escucho que descolgaron el teléfono- soy Lukas, ¿Cuándo pueden legar a mi casa?, si, si a mi casa. ¡Lo más rápido posible! –dijo, volvió a mirar de reojo- Mathias…, no, bueno, está un poco… -suspiro, se cambió el teléfono a la otra oreja- necesito que vengan, el… el _otro_ quiere salir.


	2. El Estruendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald llega para ayudar a Lukas, pero, ¿de verdad podra solucionarlo? ¿o todo terminara empeorando?

Berwald no estaba seguro de que pensar cuando recibió esa llamada, había terminado de hacer café y estaba acomodando la mesa para poder cenar. Su chimenea estaba encendida y había cerrado las ventanas, escuchando que las tormentas procedentes de Noruega azotarían su región dentro de muy poco. Cuando sonó el teléfono supuso que seria Tino, que le preguntaría si todo estaba bien. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar a Lukas en la otra línea.

-¿Si? –Contesto- …¿Lukas? ¿Qué es lo que…?, ¿a tu casa? –pregunto confundido, aun no era tiempo de la reunión de navidad- ¿Mathias?, ¿le paso algo?

Bueno, ahora que mencionaba a su hermano mayor era la única razón que veía para que Lukas lo llamara y le pidiera que fuera hasta su casa. Esperaba que el tonto se hubiera caído, resbalado, golpeado con un árbol o quizá hubiera roto sin querer una puerta. Pero nunca se imaginó lo que le dijo el noruego al otro lado de la línea.

-El _otro_ quiere salir.

Le dijo por teléfono todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenían opciones limitadas. La calefacción no estaba funcionando, no tenían suficiente madera para la caldera y la chimenea, y siendo Mathias el terco que era había salido todo el dia a cortar leña. Ambos nórdicos tenían frio. Lukas estaba acostumbrado a esos climas, pero Mathias…

Hizo llamadas a sus demás hermanos, todos estaban confundidos pero al mismo tiempo tenían miedo, no era normal que fuera Berwald el que los llamara para cuidar a Mathias, además de insistir en que llevaran ropa abrigada, quizá más cobertores y en caso de Tino, quien era el que vivía más cerca, llevara su camioneta con madera.

No habían tenido la necesidad de decirle a los demás que era lo que pasaba con el danes, después de todo lo habían logrado mantener bajo control los últimos doscientos años, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro…

Estaba tenso, miraba frustrado los caminos helados del país de su hermano menor, la carretera cubierta de nieve, los árboles, todo estaba cubierto y no era una simple capa, eran posiblemente metros de nieve. Tomaba con fuerza el volante asegurándose de no ir demasiado rápido. El camino hacia la casa de Lukas igual estaba inundado, pero por suerte su auto había logrado pasar, lo había preparado para este tipo de climas. Llego hasta la pequeña mansión del noruego, notando las tablas de madera que estaban en las ventanas, al menos habían tomado medidas.

Se bajó del auto y abrió la cajuela, sacando su equipaje. Antes de poder cerrar la cajuela, observo un estuche negro, media posiblemente 50 cm. Torció la mueca, lo había metido en su auto por emergencias, sobre todo ahora que no sabía cómo podría encontrar al danés… ¿pero estaría bien meterlo a la casa? … Lo tomo con su otra mano y cerro la cajuela. Camino como pudo en la nieve y logro llegar hasta la puerta, donde con el hombro toco el timbre.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado pues Lukas abrió de inmediato, el día de ayer se escuchaba preocupado y hoy lo podía ver en su mirada. Cualquier otra persona diría que estaba como siempre, pero en sus ojos podía ver signos de preocupación. Entro a la casa y le sorprendió lo fría que estaba, había escuchado que no tenían suficiente leña pero esto…

-¿Y Mathias? –pregunto, bajando su maleta.

-Le dije que se quedara en la sala a desayunar, es donde está la chimenea encendida… -dijo, suspiro- ha estado tranquilo, un poco distante, pero tranquilo –asintió.

-Bien… ¿tienen leña? –el menor negó con la cabeza- ok, entonces iré a conseguir mas, ya le dije a los demás. Posiblemente Tino traiga en su camioneta más.

-¿Acaso les dijiste…? –Belward negó, a lo que Lukas suspiro aliviado- bien. Sabes, he pensado que quizá sea buena idea decirles… -dijo, mientras observaba al sueco ponerse unos guantes.

-Ya tenemos bastante preocupándonos nosotros…, además, Mathias tampoco puede enterarse. No sabemos cómo puede tomárselo, es mejor que quede entre nosotros dos. –se acomodó su bufanda- iré por más leña y calentaremos la casa, ¿Dónde está el hacha?

El otro lo miro ligeramente incómodo.

-Mathias no se ha despegado de ella, he intentado razonar con él pero simplemente no cede. Insiste en que debe tenerla consigo.

-… ¿se ha puesto violento?

-No, para nada –negó- solo no se quiere despegar de ella, siento que ni él mismo sabe por qué… -suspiro, no le gustaba ver a Mathias de ese modo.

-Ire a hablar con él.

El sueco se aventuró hasta la sala, donde el danés estaba sentado en el sillón con una manta en las piernas, estaba tomando lo que creía era chocolate y en la mesita se encontraba un plato con medio hotcake. Recargado contra el sillón se encontraba un hacha pequeña.

-Hey Mathias –le saludo el sueco, acercándose.

El mencionado alzo la vista, no se veía necesariamente feliz… pero tampoco es como si estuviera molesto o triste.

-¿Eh?, ¡oh, Berwald! –estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba ver a su hermano ahí- ¿Por qué viniste?

-Bueno, quería ver como estaban, hay una tormenta y Lukas me dijo que no tenían luz. El danés lo miro de soslayo mientras bebía de su taza, Berwald sabía que la reacción normal de Mathias seria emocionarse, él adoraba cuando la familia estaba reunida lo cual era en muy pocas ocasiones. Mathias se masajeo la sien, algo en él le decía que debía estar contento porque Berwald los visitara, pero simplemente no podía sacar las energías para poder contestarle correctamente. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y el frio era molesto. Claro, la chimenea ayudaba, pero eso no evitaba que el frio siguiera colándose.

-Es… es bueno, si. -Ire a cortar más leña, la que tienen por ahora no alcanza, ¿verdad? –dijo, tanteando el terreno.

-Uh… -negó- no, no alcanza. Ayer corte, pero ya casi la terminamos –lo miro- ire contigo.

Acto seguido Mathias se levantó de su asiento, depositando su taza en la mesa. Pero pronto el sueco dio un paso al frente, cortándole el paso al mayor. Él danés lo miro confundido y un poco molesto ante esta interrupción.

-Yo lo hare, debes estar cansado por lo de anoche, así que no te preocupes.

-Claro que no, soy el mayor, además en esta casa mando yo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala, Lukas miraba desde la distancia ligeramente tenso, pero Berwald se mantuvo firme ante la negativa de su hermano y le hablo con calma.

-Mathias, esta no es tu casa, es la de Lukas.

El danés lo miro confundido, ¿no era su casa? Miro alrededor, la sala era un poco pequeña, igual la chimenea, además que había colores claros por toda la habitación. Parpadeo un poco, cierto, no era su casa, estaba con Lukas porque… porque… uh.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estabas cansado –lo ayudo a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón y lo cubrió con el cobertor- termina de desayunar, iré por mas madera.

Mathias asintió masajeándose la sien, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Observo como su hermano tomaba el hacha que estaba en el piso e iba a hablar unos momentos con Lukas. Cielos, había olvidado que estaba en casa de Lukas, ¿en serio? Aun debía estar muy dormido… Observo el débil fuego que lo estaba acompañando, no era suficiente para calentar debidamente la sala, pero era la habitación más cálida que tenían con eso de que se había ido la luz. Debería decirle a Lukas que se fuera a sentar con él…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Miro a su izquierda y ahí estaba Lukas, sentado a su lado con una cobija encima. Era extraño… podía sentir casi como si su memoria quisiera trasladarlo a otro lado. A un momento igual de frio, pero en vez de ser luminoso y cálido, era oscuro y lleno de tensión, donde había un Lukas sentado a su lado, callado y sosteniendo una carta. Donde tensaba la mandíbula y mantenía el ceño fruncido luego de haber hablado con él seriamente, donde Lukas…

-¿Mathias?

El mencionado parpadeo, ahí estaba, un Lukas más cálido y que mostraba preocupación genuina hacia él, ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto?

-Yo… no lo sé, estoy cansado –suspiro, tomo la taza de nuevo y le dio un sorbo- dime Lukas, ¿todo eso que habías dicho era cierto?

-¿Qué cosa? –lo miro confundido mientras comenzaba a partir lo que quedaba del hotcake.

-Cuando me dejaste por Suecia.

Había tenido que caminar lejos de la casa para poder conseguir madera, arboles caídos, ramas, troncos. Tampoco es como si pudiera cortar un árbol entero, ya lo había hecho antes si, pero había necesitado la ayuda de Mathias y su monstruosa fuerza, algo de lo cual no podía depender ahora. Lukas había tenido razón, la personalidad de hace varios siglos que atormentaba a Mathias estaba comenzando a salir, se veía estable, pero algunos detonantes parecían hacerlo salir.

Su llegada lo hizo ponerse hostil y a la defensiva, incluso llego a olvidar en donde se encontraba. Si los alrededores no eran suficientes para mantenerlo a raya tendrían que hacerlo ellos, o al menos él, pues era el único que podría rivalidar con la fuerza del mayor.

Suspiro, observando los diferentes trozos de madera que tenía. A veces desearía haber entendido el mensaje de su madre antes, mucho antes. Cuando estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata y ella tenía a un Mathias más chico recostado en su regazo. Le había tenido resentimiento de pequeño, él era el que siempre se quedaba con la piel más abrigadora, como el abrigo de piel de caribú que tenía en esos momentos. Pero Escandinavia los quería a ambos por igual, de eso podía estar seguro. Aun podía recordar sus palabras…

_-No te sientas así Suecia, no es culpa de Dinamarca sentirse así –dijo, mientras le acariciaba el rubio cabello. _

_-¿Sentirse cómo? Siempre le das la piel más grande… _

_-Eso es porque no puede tener frio –dijo- sino, su corazón también se va a congelar. _

En esos momentos no lo había entendido, ni cuando Escandinavia murió, no fue hasta que Padre surgio en la era vikinga que pudo comprenderlo… pero ya había sido muy tarde. Escucho el ruido de un motor y levanto la vista, una camioneta azul se había estacionado frente a algunos arbustos de la casa de Lukas. Del asiento del copiloto salió un rubio más chico, acomodándose su chaqueta azul, el gorro y la bufanda blanca.

-¡Susan! -Tino –sonrio un poco, observando cómo se acercaba, caminando chistoso gracias a la nieve- viniste.

-Claro que si Berwald –le sonrió una vez llego cerca de él.

Ambos se abrazaron, suspirando al sentir el calor del otro, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se habían visto, así que era bueno tenerlo de vuelta aun que no fueran las mejores circunstancias.

-Traje la leña que me pediste, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Lukas no tiene luz en la mansión, apenas y les alcanza la madera para hacer funcionar la chimenea, la caldera está completamente apagada.

-Oh cielos –dijo preocupado- bueno, entonces hay que bajar las cosas de una vez, ¡no pueden quedarse pasando frio! –Camino hacia la camioneta seguido de Berwald- escuche en la radio que otra tormenta de nieve azotara en la noche.

¿Otra tormenta? Alzo la vista para observar las nubes, se veía nublado, pero no estaban tan oscuras. Además aún tenían tiempo, era posiblemente medio día o pasadas de la una de la tarde. Si alimentaban bien la caldera, esta podría calentar debidamente la casa y habría agua caliente…

Habían bajado la rampa de la camioneta cuando lo escucharon.

-¡Mathias! –escucharon que Lukas gritaba desde el interior de la casa, seguido por el sonido de cerámica rompiéndose- ¡Cálmate!

-¡No me digas que me calme! –le grito Mathias de regreso.

Ambos nórdicos se miraron confundidos, Berwald regreso corriendo a la casa seguido de Tino. Entraron a la casa escuchando a Lukas y Mathias discutir, siempre lo hacían, pero usualmente era de broma o por cosas muy insignificantes, pero esto era diferente. Lukas se encontraba gritándole y señalándole con el dedo, mientras Mathias estaba de pie y reclamándole, moviendo los brazos. La taza de chocolate estaba tirada en el piso, rota y con su contenido regado por la alfombra.

-¡Eso fue hace ya doscientos años!, ¡Deja de ser un inmaduro Mathias, ya paso!

-¡Exacto, paso!, ¡¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no pasara de nuevo?! ¡Todos ustedes son iguales!

-Por el amor de Thor Mathias –dijo, llevándose una mano a la cara- la separación de la Union fue hace años y sabes perfectamente el por qué nos fuimos.

Tino los veía confundido, ¿de qué iba todo esto? Hacía años que ya no hablaban de eso, incluso habían hecho las paces con el danés. Aunque bueno… era Mathias, él siempre era así de violento…

-Ninguno de ustedes entiende nada, ¡jamás lo entendió! –grito- solo quería protegerlos, ¿sabes? ¡Era lo único que quería!

-¡¿Protegernos de que Mathias?! ¡Tenías enemigos imaginarios, era eso!

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel con él, entendía por que Mathias estaba actuando de este modo, molesto, enojado y frustrado. Pero es que no podía evitar sentirse de la misma manera, Mathias lo había estado culpando por todo, poniéndolo como el villano de la situación y simplemente no podía permitir eso.

-¡¿Enemigos imaginarios?! –el mayor avanzo, Lukas no tuvo oportunidad de retroceder por el otro logro agarrarlo del suéter, sujetándolo con fuerza- si tuvieras una idea de lo que yo viví, ¡entenderías perfectamente, pero eres un estúpido!

-¡Mathias, basta! –grito Tino, dando algunos pasos hacia ellos pero siendo detenido por Berwald- ¡suelta a Lukas!

-¡Y a ti que te importa Tino! –giro la cabeza para mirarlo- huiste de casa… ¡huiste de nuestra familia igual que Berwald, todos ustedes son unos cobardes!

Mathias continúo gritándoles, reclamándoles por la separación y el hecho de que lo habían dejado solo. Además que estaba poniendo más violento.

Si bien había soltado a Lukas del suéter, lo había vuelto a agarrar del brazo y Tino estaba tratando de razonar con él… Lukas estaba asustado pero igual molesto, debía hacer algo para calmarlo pero en su estado actual iba a ser muy difícil hacerlo. Pero debía pensar rápido o esto se convertiría en una pelea campal, al menos estaba agradecido de que no tuviera el hacha cerca…

Miro hacia Tino y luego a Berwald, y fue ahí cuando frunció el ceño. Intento zafarse del agarre de Mathias pero este solo lo sujeto más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-¡Berwald espera!

El danés estaba confundido de por qué grito eso, pero vio que Lukas estaba mirando por encima de él. Cuando volteo, vio a Berwald sostener su lanza retráctil y como la blandía contra él.

Y después.

Nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia
> 
> Espero le este gustando, poco a poco iran descubriendo que es lo que pasa, eso o quiza con los hints que ya di estan entiendo de que va el asunto
> 
> Pronto subire mas, en cuanto el trabajo no me atrape, gracias!


End file.
